The spread of ballistic missile technology has accelerated in recent years. This proliferation has been difficult to control and more countries have developed sophisticated missile designs, including missiles capable of reaching great distances. Great danger also lies in the existence of chemical, biological, and nuclear weapons that can be paired with ballistic missiles. Ballistic missile defense is one of the most challenging missions because a ballistic missile's altitude, speed, and range leave a defender little room for error. To meet this challenge, a system capable of destroying a ballistic missile requires accurate missile identification and tracking with advanced sensors, advanced interceptor missiles or directed energy weapons (e.g. lasers), and quick reaction time provided by reliable command and control, battle management, and communications.
In a ballistic missile defense scenario where closing velocities are immense, multiple stage interceptors may be used to engage threats. The operation of the final stage may determine the success of a mission. Missile systems, which employ boost-coast sustainer phases, use different control schemes for the various phases of trajectory. A control scheme with multiple sources of control effectiveness may be more beneficial during the operation of an interceptor in the homing phase where the precise control in a dynamic environment is needed.
Thus, what is needed are propulsion and maneuvering systems and methods suitable for use to control and guide the interceptor to interception/impact of the threat. What is needed are propulsion and maneuvering systems and methods suitable for use during the operation of said interceptor which allows the interceptor to respond to a maneuvering target. What is also needed are propulsion and maneuvering systems and methods that provides axial and divert thrust to allow an interceptor to respond to a maneuvering target.